Thorns On A Rose
by irmocutie
Summary: Rose saw her parents die in her eyes, and became the admirer for the joker. But when she and Bruce meet sparks fly. But will The Jokers plan ruined it all. I hope you enjoy. Rose/Dick, OC/Bruce, OC/Joker. I changed the storyline a bit but its still same.
1. Chapter 1

Preface-

Everything is black, no white no blue no orange just plain black. My parents are dead, hated my mother but loved my father. I wanna die, suffocate myself or fall off a building by "accident" or suicide. But its bad my life terrible. No love no friends. Jugded because I didnt fit in or because of my race and how I act. Im as wild like a lion but crazy as a monkey. My name, Rose Ivy Sanchez. Come from Puerto Rico and lived in the poorest of places. My aunt Jenny is taking me to this place called Gotham, weird right, the funny part is...im a goth. Not the pale skinned, black hair and blue eyes, but the tan skin, brown curly hair, black eyes, a dimple on my chin and and half a dimple. I grabbed the rose out of the vase i carried and watched as I holded it because I didnt want to get pricked with the thorns. I just turned 19 today, and today is the last day I ever see my parents again. My throat throbbed as I screamed to the top of my lungs "Why? Why? Why did you have to leave me now? Answer me! I hate my life! Why didnt you take me instead? I would rather die than live through this?" My aunt grabbed my hands and holded me and trying to stop from jumpind into that black hole and get buried alive. But I wanted too, even how much I would have hated it I have teared so much that my body quivered with on touch one move. Sad, right? You would hate to be in my place. I saw my parents die, I know who killed them. A men with a painted white face and green hair, he kept asking "Why so serious?" to my parents. They never answered his men slaughtered them infront of me with my cries. The man grabbed my mouth and whispered into my ears, "I will come back for my sweet. You have gotten my attention quick with just one glance." He kissed on the cheeks and left. Never told me a name but looked liked a clown. Uncle Jim kissed my cheeks as I entered aunt Jenny's car. The smell of coco grabbed me and made me smile, something I hadnt done in years. It was pouring rain as we left the Bronx of New York and into Gotham. It was only one hour away but it felt like eternity I listened to Lovesongs they killed by Cinema Bizarre when I arrived. I walked out of the car and heard aunt Jenny say, "Home Sweet Home."

Chapter 1-

It was the smallest apartment ver. I know it was two rooms but it looked more like a studio, those small apratments for the college students, yeah that. I dropped my stuff in the room and walked outside. I walked to the park and lit a cigarre. I never smoked but the stress of now was getting to me. I moved my glasses an inch higher since I couldnt see well. Im near sided and I felt blind without them. I walked until I studdered and dropped my cigarre. I cused and went to get another one but I was all out. I cused again, when I turned a man that remined me of someone looked at me. "Lucius? Is that you?" I said. My mouth dropped when he nodded. I hugged him and smiled, a tear rolled down my cheek. My godfather, He was here, he never told me that. I wondered, he disappered when I was thirteen and he was here all along.

"So you smoke now? Its bad for beauty." He laughed

"What beauty? I have none." I answered back

"So how are your parents, there here with you?"

"Well if you called us for once ir told you where you were you would have known that they were murdered."

"Oh, Im sorry. I didnt know. Im a CEO and I had no time to talk."

"CEO for what?"

"Wayne Enterprises. You must have heard of them, right?"

"Oh the owner is man whore or a pimp." I joked

"Well when did I become a man whore and a pimp?" Said someone behind me

"He's right behind me, isnt he?" I asked

"Yes I am." Answered Bruce Wayne, one of the most richest man of the world.

I giggled and turned slowly. But when I turned I saw the sexiest man alive.

**BRUCE'S POV**

When I saw her it was this wave of sunshine. I never felt this before Rachel died, she had one of the most prettiest eyes I had ever seen. I wanted this moment to freeze but I couldn't, I just had to let tie fly.

"Bruce Wayne." I said

"Rose, Rose Sanchez." She said as we shaked hands

"This is my goddaughter Bruce. She had grown up since I left." Said Fox

"She's that young girl with that blue dress in that photo in your office?" I asked

"Yes, um..that is."

He would always look at that photo and start to cry, he would always choke up when the phone rang when he called.

"Well you know, on Saturday there is this big charity event for Wayne Enterprises and Fox needed a date, would you ,Rose, be his company?" I asked

"Well sure I would, I need some catching up to this man." She laughed

That laugh made my hair's on my arm go up. I accomplished something for Fox, maybe he would cheer up and not be so gloomy anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bruce's POV

Its friday, i thought, One more day until I could see Rose. I was in my office smiling to myself of the thoughts of Rose's smile when I heard a knock on the door. I turned to see Fox coming into the door with a scarred and worried face.

"Bruce, you might want to see this." He said to me as he turned the plasma in my office

The Joker was on the screen, he couldn't be, he was checked into the Arkham Asylum. He coughed until he raised a photo of Rose walking down the streets of Gotham. "You see this pretty little lady right here. Well I have an intrest in her and wanted to know if anyone has saw her because I did," he laughed and put the picture down, "But that aint the problem, the problem is where is Batman, I know I done it last time but I've returned and is making a move. A better and quicker move. So Gotham be on the look out and be careful I might be watching you right know." Then the video went black, a tear rolled down on Fox's cheek, she was his goddaughter and if anything happened to her he would go crazy. He looked at me and I nodded, I had to get Rose before the Joker does.

Rose's POV

I entered the cafe to order some coffee when I heard a familiar voice, I looked at the TV and the man who killed my parents holding up a picture of me walking down the street. Everyone in the cafe looked at me, I had to run away. I left the cafe running, everyone on the streets looked at me. That so called Joker made me a victim in his own play. I had to turn left and into the alley and I would arrive at home safely. I ran into the alley when I heard laughing, I stopped and turned to see who it is. My heart pounded in my chest and it was something that I had when I was scared. Then I heard footsteps, men with masks of clowns were coming towards me with knife's. I ran and one the clowns cut me with there knife on my leg. It hurts, i thought, I have to crawl. I crawled to the end. But the clowns grabbed around me I screamed so hard that I thought my throat would have choked out. One of them cut my leg again, the same one. Tears were rolling down my eyes already, I couldnt believe this was happening one of them cut my leg again that I fainted on the floor because of how much blood I lost.

Bruce's POV

I was in my porsche when I heard a loud scream. I got out of the car and headed for the alley that was near Rose's house. I entered it and heard those clown fools laughing, they were holding Rose and dragging her. Her leg was cutted up and bled so much that she must have fainted. I grabbed one clown and punched him in the face and I did the same with the rest of them, until one of them cut my arm with there knife, so I hit him so hard that I think I heard his nose break. He fell to the ground as I craddled Rose's body into my arms. I opened the car side door and laid her there, I backed the seat down so then she wouldnt bleed that much. I entered the car and called Alfred and told him what happened he said "Oh my", with his british accent and hung up. The mansion was finished with its rebuilding and was ok to live in. I entered the gates of Wayne Manor, it looked a little more modern but the same like the old one. Then I looked at Rose's leg and it had gotten worse. Alfred brought a bowl with cold water with a a handkerchief in it. He laid it on her leg and I saw her eyes open. She screamed of rage. "YOU PUT ALCOHOL IN THAT! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" She yelled

"Well how do you think your cut is gonna heal if I just put water on it." Alfred yelled at Rose

"You mother-"

"Ah Ah Ah be carful what you say I will pour the whole alcohol bottle on your dog."

Rose whimpered but she kept quit, she was crying I felt bad for her because she was so beautiful but her tears made her palish and her eyes gleamed more then before. Her tears meant something else and it wasn't that she was sad but laughing.

Rose was on my couch sleeping, she looked so peaceful but she would always stretch or move to another side and cuddle with the pillow I through at her to see if she would wake up but she didn't. She is really asleep, I checked to see that Alfred wasn't here and he was in the kitchen it was in the other wing so I didn't need to worry about him coming. I walked towards Rose and sat right next to her I placed her head on my lap and caressed her hair, she turned to me and grabbed my hand and cuddled with it. My heart sped up when she did, I even thought that I was blushing but I was a man and I couldn't have done that. I couldn't help myself but kiss her on the forehead. I heard he moan again her eyes slowly opened and thats when I noticed that her eyes were really hazel. Her eyes changed colors in her mood, but her eyes were so beautiful, that I couldn't help myself again to kiss her.

Rose POV

He kissed me! He really was kissing me! My heart raced and he was my first kiss, I never thought that my first kiss will have sparks flying almost everywhere flying over my body. He hands were soft but then I heard a cough. The british guy was looking at us with a little sly smile,

"Alfred!" Exclaimed Bruce

"Master, Fox is calling. I told him what happened to the young lady he's worried about her." Alfred said trying to sound serious

"Well give me the phone I wanna speak with dad." I said to him

He handed me the phone, "Hey dude whats up?"

"You okay? Did they hurt you? You alive? What happened?" He questioned

"I'm okay, my leg is hurt badly, and of course I'm alive, if I wasn't I wouldn't be talking to you."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry sweet heart, you just scared me to death thats all. Well atleast your fine, I want you to stay there for safety looks like the Joker knows where you live. Your aunt is staying with me so dont you worry and about your leg Alfred can help you fix up again since he did help Bruce's broken ribs. Well I have to go. I love you my little Rose.

"Love you too dad, tell titi I send hugs and kisses."

"I will bye."

"Bye." He hanged up. I had to stay here for awhile but I have to go outside, what about that job I found what was I supposed to do.

"Alfred will take you while your here so you don't have to worry." He kissed me on the forehead, I knew that I was falling in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Bruce's POV

Its been two weeks since Rose has been staying at my mansion and I knew nothing about her. I knew her parents were dead just like mine but I didn't know why, she wouldn't tell me and she would start crying in the hear of their names. My life was tough since trying to juggle as the richest bachelor in Gotham and being batman at the same time. When I kissed her, the first thing that came into my mind was Rachel. I could have prevented her death but I didn't that Joker lied to me and now I had to live the rest of my life blaming myself for the death of Harvey Dent and Rachel. I loved her alout but since I met Rose, everything was diffrent, to her I want to tell her badly that I am batman, the dark night, but Im worried how she would react. But today I had to go to this facility in Wayne's Enterprises to see these new invetions they have. It was an hour away since it was all the way to the other end of the island. It was this called Edward Nigma that invented something and wanted Wayne Enterprises to sell it, but Wayne just became a international stock exchange company and since the stocks have lowered over the years and were in crisis we need bigger and better ideas so then we could built up our company again and gain all the money that we have lost over the year. I arrived at the other side of the island and arrived in this building that was next to the dam. I entered and this man with the weirdest mustache came to me, he was old but looked like he kept himself healthy over his ages. His hair was brown with the highlights of white hair coming out of the roots, then his suit was soft dark blue. We shaked hands and he directed me inside. The office was fancy until we entered into an office that said "Edward Nigma- First Class Inventor." When I entered the office was it was a complete mess, there papers scattered with big giant purple question marks on top of these designs.

"Question Marks?" I asked

"Riddle Marks I would say." Said the guy in the purple shirt

The guy was wearing a green shirt with a purple tie and some black pants. He turned at me, his hair was bright red and he weared big glasses just like Harry Potter. He looked at me and handed me a piece of paper with a drawing on it. I laughed and said, "We aren't making these blenders. Hell no, I have to go to a meeting right know and I cant talk. Well thank you and have a nice day." I walked out and left. I didn't want to be rude but the plan looked plain dumb, it was something that sucked out information from peoples brains. Who does that? And the big giant question marks and riddles? Who does he think he is, the riddler?

Rose POV

I walked down the stairs quietly, trying to not make noises and I then I heard the beeping of a car, that when I ran down and into the kitchen. I was wearing this vest thing on my knee it supposed to cover the scar and help my knee straightened so I had to shorts thats goes over my knee so then it wouldn't be tight around me. I saw Bruce entering the kitchen,he looked mad, so I ducked down on the floor and crawled on the good knee and my bad leg spread straight, I raised myself up and saw Bruce leave the kitchen, then I opened the door and ran carefully and I ran outside there was a 1995 Harley Davidson, the keys were on the cabinet, I grabbed and stuck in the key socket. The engine started and I turned outside. The gates were closing, I raced outside before it closed completely, I heard my name being called but I turned the engine again and I went faster, this was the first time I have ever rode a motorcycle. I had taken $300 dollars from Bruce's dresser before I left so I had some money for gas and some food. I just had to go where Fox lived, he was I believe at the other side of Gotham I was already in downtown so I had like 30 more minutes until I arrived, people were staring at me but I just started the engine again. I kept driving until I caught another red light, I was thinking about how Bruce would react when he knew I ran away, I was scared, of course. But it must be normal, I was falling in love with him but I couldn't stay there no more, he made my heart race as crazy. I looked up and the light was green, I started and go. I was such in a daze that I made the wrong turn and I hit a man with bright red hair.

Nobody was there to help us. Papers were everywhere, then there was this sketch that I liked real badly, It looked liked a blender but then it printed out the information in this printer. I walked towards it, it was a fantastic idea.

I looked at him and smiled, "These ideas are like amazing dude."

He looked at me and gasped, then laughed. "Thanks, I was rejected by Bruce Wayne himself told me it sucked badly."

"Bruce?" No wonder he was in a bad mood today, I looked at him and said, "It was just one person that said that, don't let him stop you, he's an idiot for not seeing your talent, you might be one of the greatest inventors yet if you just try. Don't let a dream crusher destroy make him build you."

"Really? Thanks. Hey you want to hear a riddle?"

"Your welcome and sure. But lets get out of the street first we might cause traffic."

We both laughed, he helped raise the bike up again and parked it into one of the parkings of Starbucks. We entered and I ordered a frappucino and a hot chocolate for the guy I almost hit, its the nicest thing I could do for him. We sat at the window and I looked up waiting for the guy to get chocolate but I was patient. He sat across from me and smiled his eyes were the most beautiful colors I had ever seen since Bruce's.

"Hey whats your name? Never catched it." He caught me in a daze

"Oh sorry, Its Rose Sanchez, you?"

"Edward Nigma. But you could call me anything you want."

I chuckled a little bit, "Thanks, so whats the riddle?"

"Oh yes, What is it that no man want to have and yet no man wants to lose?"

"I was lost already, "Um...I dont know, what is it?"

"A lawsuit, no one wants it but when you get it you have to win it."

I laughed, "That's a good one."

We both laughed, I stopped when I saw Bruce enter.

Bruce's POV

I drived and drived, 'where is she?', I thought to myself. She left the house, atleast it was less embarassing than Saturday she caught a cold and with her leg like that we had to cancel and those charity people were angry and asked why and I replied I got sick and I dont want no one else around when Im sick. It was embarassing, but this aint embarassing, this is worry. She took a motorcycle with a bad leg like that and drove off, Alfred tried to stop her and couldn't. Plus, she took my money. I needed some coffee today is a tiring day, first that Edward guy, then the meeting to make another date for the charity and last but not least Rose's disappearence.

"UGH!" I said out loud. I arrived at Starbuck's and saw Edward Nigma laughing, then saw the person he was with, Rose. Her black and white glasses were the stuff that showed her off, she broke them when she fainted and now she had new ones plus she made this herb for her eyes so then they wouldn't be scratchy all the time. I walked in there and she saw she gasped and tried to hide her face, but I walked over hijacked a seat from the table next door and sat down next to her and spread my arm around her and brought her closer. She looked at me with a bad face, but I aint scared of her. She elbowed me on my ribcage but I bugged.

"Rose, how do you know Bruce?" Edward asked

"I-" She started

"She lives with me, got a promblem with that?" I ended the sentence for her, she gave me the look but I kissed her forehead

Flashes of camera's were everywhere and I just had to kiss her, so I did, she was about to slap me but Edward left with all the papers in his hands.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" She whispeared elowing my ribcage again but this one was harder

"I dont like him, I have a bad feeling about him."

"Well he's my friend, and you ruined his dreams of being a famous inventor and he's really talented."

"That's why I dont like him. Just stay away from him."

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Because he's nice and has a great talent."

She walked out and went on the motorcycle papparazi's were hovering over him but he just had to leave. It was night time already and the bat sign was up in the air already. 'Haven't seen that for a while now, didn't they break it?', I told myself. I went to the car and drove off to the mansion to become batman, but I had a feeling that Rose was in trouble, again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

"Great," I said

The bike was out of gas and I had already past the gas station so I had no manpower to push it backwards, I tried pushing it forewords but it only moved three inches with five pushes. Now, that is weak next to a bodybuilder and he could just carry it and just walk straight and perfectly. I was trying to think right know but I couldn't. Then I saw a gleam of light pass by, it was the motor I heard, so it must be a motorcycle too. He took of his helmet, his eyes were bright green, his hair was pushed down but you could notice he had the emo hair cut going. His hair was a light shade of brown his nose was straight and you could notice on his helmet had a red robin design on it. He looked at me and smiled, that smile made my heart pound, just like a smile from Bruce would, but my heart race was way different it was one of those slow mo ones, if you know what I mean.

"What happened?" He asked me

"There's no gas, so that means I have to try to drag to the next station." I answered

"Well you could ride with me and we could buy a gallon and come back here and refill it here." He suggested

"That's pretty smart, never thought of that." I laughed a little bit from my stupidness

He sat on his motorcycle and handed me his only helmet, I smiled. I sat behind him, he turned the engine on and we drove to the gas station. We bought a two gallons and filled it with gas, after we finished we went to where my motorcycle was at. We arrive, I toke off my helmet and settled it on the floor, I started to pour the gas into the motorcycle thingy, I just don't know what its called, I laughed a little by that thought. Until I heard a rustle from the bushes behind me. I just ignored it so it wouldn't disturb me.

"Hey what's your name? I didn't catch it." I asked the guy who was now helping me put the gas in

"Dick Grayson, you?" he asked me

"Um..Just call me Rose ok." I said, I didn't want to say my last name cause I'm now famous in Gotham

"That's a pretty name for a really pretty girl. Um...well its nice, yeah its nice." He laughed at his studderness

"Thanks, and I like your name too, Its cool for a guy with an earing in his ear." We both laugh

The rustling became louder, I walked towards to the bushes. The clown faced men came running towards to me. I ran a grabbed a gallon of gasoline and hit it with some of them. Dick grabbed a monkey ranch that he had in his toolbox and hit some of the guys on the head. They grabbed my arm and I screamed. One of them hit me with something on my head hard because I felt my face touch the floor and the blood just slowly falling on my face.

Bruce's POV

I arrived at the bank in the batmobile, there were lights shining on this abounded building. When I looked closely there was a guy hanging there, tied up with rope. He was swinging himself back and forth. I went to into the building and started rushing to the floor were he was. When I was arrived there, I saw Rose tied up and her mouth was taped shut, she looked asleep but then I noticed that there was blood dripping from her scalp. The Joker came out smiling his face off and kissed Rose on the lips and smiled at me.

"Well welcome batman to my humble abode." He said to me

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Well my guests wanted to know how the city lights look like at night."

"Let them be, there not in this."

"Well they just became part of it."

He cut the rope that was holding the guy and he started to fall, then he grabbed Rose and pushed off the edge. My nightmares were coming true all over again, I kicked the Joker in the face and through him at the stairs, I went a grabbed a rope and tied it to a pillar, I jumped off the building and went to grab them, the first one I grabbed was the guy I cut him lose and told him to hold on to me. Then I went for Rose she was falling way much quicker than anyone would. I went for her but instead grabbed her jacket that she was wearing. The rope stopped and paused as I catched her, I looked we were six stories high from the ground, I looked at the floor next to me.

"Hey, are you a good kicker?" I asked the guy

"Yeah, why?" he asked

"I need you to kick the window until it breaks, this rope won't hold us for long."

He started kicking, the glass started cracking. I started swinging us. The guy looked liked he knew what to do because he jumped off and broke the glass window and was inside. He went for Rose, he grabbed her arm and she there. I heard her moan, she must be waking up. I cut myself lose and jumped into the building. I grabbed Rose and cradled her and walking home with her in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

I squinted my eyes from the bright light. Am I in heaven? Well maybe not cause I just saw Fox with a bowl fill of water and rubbing it on my wound. It stinged, then I saw batman taking his mask off. I saw brown hairs sticking out then Bruce's face. Why is Bruce in the batman costume? I opened my eyes real wide and saw that I was in a room with all the weapons of batman that I've ever heard about, seen, or didn't even know they existed. I stood up and tried not to fall to the ground, my head spinning, Fox and Bruce tried to grab me but it didn't work out.

"Sweetheart, please sit down, you'll get hurt." I heard Fox say trying to grasp my hands.

"Lies," I murmered

"What? I'm telling you the truth."

"Lies! You both lied to me, you couldn't even tell me that I was living with the batman and he would 99% chance that he might never come back home alive and that I will suffer." I was yelling at them now, I hated yelling with my head pounding in my brain.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't risk-"

"Risk? Your risking me? The Joker is risking me, Bruce is risking himself. Ugh, your all bunch of idiots. Just take me home, now!"

They both looked at each other until there was just plain darkness.

Bruce's POV

I settled her down on her bed. She mumbled then cuddled into her black pillow. I laid next to her, moving her hair out from her face. When I saw her scar, but this scar looked older, her arm raised up and scratched her nose. I looked at the rest of it and it was cut up, she used to cut herself or she did now. I just didn't have the answer? She cut herself, I wanted to know the reasons, she was always moody and she also the strength of a man. I just couldn't bear to see her like she is not and those marks made it way much worse.

"Goodnight." I said

"Dick, where are you?" I heard her mumble into her sleep

Who was Dick? The guy that I saved came into my head, was he the guy that she was talking about.

**SORRY THAT ITS SHORT BUT I WANTED TO PUT A CLIFFHANGER AND THIS ONE IS SHORT. I WILL WRITE ANOTHER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS PART. THANK YOU AND KISSES TO ALL MY READERS OUT THERE AND MY FANS! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Rose's POV

I walked into the kitchen with another masive headache, I took a tynenol. When I started up the stairs, I looked to my side and saw a door open. I walked towards it, I opened it a little wider and saw some stairs climbing downwards. I started walking down, the smell of water mixed with some rock minerals got to me. The long soft looking wall started to become rocky and muddy. It was cave like, only a bat would live here, Bruce would live here. When I saw a light I went down more faster, I saw a computers covered with plastic wrappings, a car over the same wrapping, everything was covered in the same wrappings. I walked towards the one that was in the middle, it was big as a car, I toke out the wrapping and saw the dust fly. It was car with some bat wings, there was some files in it, I opened it and blew the dust off of it. There were photos of batman, but from 40 or 60 years ago. Then there was a long line of Wayne family, all the men were batman. I put the files back inside the car. I walked to the other side of the cave, there were diffrent types of costumes around. Then I saw green costume, there was an engraving on a black marble board on the bottom of it. "Poison Ivy", I looked at it closely, my mom had something like this. My mom she told me the reason why she named my middle name Ivy, it was plant she loved. She told me it will camouflage with the other plants so people would touch it and feel its poison crawling through there skin. But that never affected me, wandered why.

"What are you doing here, Miss?" Alfred's voice ringed in the cave

"Who weared this?" I asked him while I turned around

"A woman that Bruce's father adored, her name is ringing but I can't figure it out."

"It's says Ivy-"

"Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley. Oh what a beauty, always wondered what happend to her." He sighed afterward

My throat became sore and my body was trembling, "Pamela Lillian Isley, was Poison Ivy?"

"Yes, why?" He questioned

"She's my mom!" She exclaimed

Bruce's POV

Who is that Dick? Well had to think, and why was Rose saying his name with such love and crap. Ugh, Crap! When I saw him he had a earring up in his ears. Who would date someone like him, and I sensed a little eyeliner that was smudged on him. I drove to the office to be greeted Fox, he looked at me and hit me with a magazine. He unrolled it and showed me the picture of me kissing Rose, the title said, "BRUCE AND MYSTERY GIRL: WOMEN IN A DAZE THAT HE MIGHT BE TAKEN!" I laughed a little about the women being dazed, well women sure do love a piece of Wayne.

"I won't allow her living in your house. She will be coming with me immediately!" Fox yelled

People were staring at us, "Why?"

"Because she keeps escaping." He sighed, "I told her mom that I was going to protect her, and protect her from _you_."

"Why me?"

"I cannot tell you why out here. Take me to the mansion and I'll explain to you why."

He motioned me to the car and hustled and went to start the car he entered another sigh was released from his mouth. His complexion was paler and his hair was greyer.

"Are you okay, Fox?" I asked him

"Yes. This is a secret between me and her mother, no one knew even your father."

"My father. But he's dead."

"Yes but when you were born he was happy. Your father was the old batman. When you were three your father was gone for a week. When he came back he was in a daze. Your mom didn't say nothing to worry you. Poison Ivy, the villian who went missing after a month of robbing banks and killing people people with her lethal kiss. She dissapeared."

"And why does this include me and Rose?"

"Because Rose is-"He paused when the car halted to a stop someone was walking the street and I didn't even notice.

"Continue."

"Rose is your younger sister."

"What?" I looked at him and was ready to strangle him when I heard a click, I turned to see a man walking down the street with his cane. We didn't talk almost the rest of the ride back. When we arrived at the mansion, I felt tension. Then a slam was heard, I walked upstairs and saw Rose screaming at Alfred.

"What the fuck? My dad is Henry Sanchez. I cannot be Bruce's sister!"

Her face was completely red, she was stuffing clothing in her bag.

"I'm going to go somewhere where you cannot find me. I don't want to see none of your lying faces! I rather be in the hand's of the Joker then be hear with freaking liars!"

"Don't go." I said

She looked at me, her dark brown eyes were filled with water and tan face was red. She looked at me and paused what she was doing. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor. I catched her before she hit the floor. I was in love with my own sister. This was bad, her mom was Poison Ivy. When I looked at her face, I saw a resemblance to the photo I saw of her. Her lips were the same as hers, so was her complexion, her curls were the same. She's my sister, I couldn't believe that.


End file.
